LEGO Marvel Super Heroes
LEGO Marvel Super Heroes is a videogame based off of the comic company Marvel Studios. The game includes over 160 characters. Plot The basic plot of LEGO Marvel Superheroes is a team of heroes such as the Avengers as well as the X-Men that team up in order to prevent Doctor Doom from creating a weapon of mass destruction out of the shattered remains of Silver Surfer's board. Iron Man is seen teaming with Hulk in Grand Central Station, which at the time was taken over by Abomination and Sandman. Hulk manages to defeat Abomination and the heroes continue to fight Sandman, who in turn carries them outside. Spider-Man arrives in the nick of time to help defeat the villain. With the help of Bruce Banner, Spider-Man manages to create a water gun turret, that solidifies Sandman, whose weakness is water. After the battle, Nick Fury tells Iron Man to head back to Stark Tower to get more information about the Cosmic Bricks. Captain America is later seen helping Mister Fantastic in the Baxter Building, under the control of Doctor Octopus at the time. While chasing the villain through the roof, the two heroes are promptly joined by Spider-Man and the three heroes defeat Doc Ock, however the Cosmic Brick is stolen by Green Goblin, who escapes to Oscorp Tower Spider-Man heads there with the aid of Black Widow and Hawkeye, Green Goblin cunningly sets up a trap and the heroes are forced to deal with Venom. The heroes arrive too late to stop Green Goblin as he escapes. Spider-Man then tells Black Widow and Hawkeye to get other Avengers to track him down. Iron Man teams up with Hulk once more to head to The Raft, a prison for villains. They encounter Wolverine, who has been tracking down Sabretooth and Mystique who attempt to break the villains out. Iron Man, Hulk and Wolverine fight Whiplash, Leader, before finally catching up to Sabretooth, who then proceeds to break out Red Skull, Rhino, Mandarin and Loki. Magneto rushes to the scene and destroys Iron Man's suit. Hulk and Wolverine chase Magneto and Sabretooth outside, where Abomination shows up and fights Hulk once again except this time with Sabretooth's help. Hulk and Wolverine are able to defeat their enemies, but Magneto gets away along with many other escaped villains. Captain America arrives afterwards to join up with Iron Man to get his new armor. They head to Stark Tower, but find Jarvis and the building hacked. The two managed to dodge the traps set up to delay them and proceed to chase after Mandarin and Aldrich Killian who are the ones to break in the tower. Iron Man manages to fix Jarvis, restoring the tower and Iron Man manages to get his new suit. They catch up with Mandarin and Aldrich Killiam who were accompanied with Loki who steals the power core and ditches the team. The other two villains are chased outside by Captain America and Iron Man. Mandarin hijacks the Hulkbuster armor. However, Iron Man defeats him by using his remaining suits. Soon after, Black Widow and Hawkeye are launched to investigate a H.Y.D.R.A base, in which they find Red Skull and Arnim Zola, who have been meeting with another villain, Loki. The two encounter the Human Torch, in order to help defeat the villains, but everyone except Human Torch are defeated by Loki. Captain America joins up and aids Human Torch in his fight with the Red Skull. Lastly, Hawkeye and Black Widow get taken to the infirmary. Following this chain of events, Captain America and Human Torch leave the base to go meet with Wolverine and Thor to go and find Loki in Asgard. Arriving at the Bifrost Bridge, they find that Loki has allied with an army of Frost Giants. They manage to fight their way all the way to Loki and are forced to battle the Destroyer armor. However, Loki escapes leaving behind the Tesseract. After that, Wolverine, much to the disappointment of the other heroes, brings the Tesseract to Professor X at the X-Mansion, but the mansion is attacked by many villains. Jean Grey, Cyclops, Storm, Iceman and Beast, three members of the X-Men, attack the villain Juggernaut The Fantastic Four go for a special mission referred to as Operation: Latveria: which sole mission was to find and stop Doctor Doom. The Fantastic Four and Nick Fury travel to Doom's Castle in hopes of finding him there. Fury and the Human Torch are unfortunately separated by the rest of the Fantastic Four, who then head out to try and save them. They then, quite suddenly, encounter Green Goblin, who defeats Human Torch and battles the rest of the heroes, however they managed to defeat him. Doom escapes with his ally Loki, while the Fantastic Four retreat back to the Baxter Bulding. Fury, frustrated, calls Iron Man and Thor to find Doom. Iron Man and Thor later track down Doctor Doom at a submarine underwater. Spider-Man arrives to help them. They encounter M.O.D.O.K., a villain, and quickly defeat him, but the submarine starts to sink downwards. Jean Grey then arrives and saves the heroes with her telekinetic powers which helped retain the former position of the submarine. They managed to catch up to Doom, but, unluckily, Magneto shows up with the Statue of Liberty alive, using his magnetic powers, and they are thrown into the island and Doom and Magneto escape together. After that, Magneto uses his magnetic powers on the Statue of Liberty and unleashes it on the three heroes, Mr. Fantastic, Wolverine and the Hulk. The heroes battle Mastermind while occasionally falling under his control. The Thing teams up with Captain America to head to the location of Asteroid M. Black Widow helps transport them to the nearby island, and they then, with no other choice, travel on foot where they fight Magneto's men. Luckily, Storm shows up and helps them fight Rhino and Mystique. Afterwards the real Magneto escapes in the Asteroid M, but Captain America, Thing and Storm manage to secretly and quietly sneak in with him. Spider-Man, Iron Man and Thor then head to Asteriod M using the Stark Jet to track the villains down and arrest them. Magneto attempts to stop them by setting up several traps, but they manage to skillfully avoid them. They then catch up to Magneto where they battle him at his very own throne room. Magneto is luckily defeated and the heroes then try to stop Loki and Doom. Doctor Doom is then defeated and with no choice left Loki explains his true motives to unleash Galactus. The heroes and villains then team to help fight the upcoming threat. Character Grid Map Platforms Consoles *PS3 *Xbox 360 *PS4 *Xbox One *Wii U *PC Portable *Nintendo DS *Nintendo 3DS *PS Vita Trivia *LEGO Marvel Superheroes was created with the help of Stan Lee the founder of Marvel. External Links *Official website Gallery Category:Videogames Category:Index